


Megaman Harmony Network

by jboy44



Category: Megaman - Fandom, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: while on the network Megaman happened upon a strange data fragment. now they the elements of harmony are in the network as ponies human in the real world. Mission stop cosmos and get the ponies home!
Relationships: Hikari Netto | Lan Hikari/Sakurai Meiru | Mayl Sakurai





	1. Chapter 1

On the network Megaman was in roll soul scanning Data as he said, "I am telling you Lan this purple Data crystal is weird! It's like it's scanning my mind to gather new data!"

A voice then called out, "that's because it's part of my game!" it sounded female! In a moment Megaman dropped the roll soul and held his mega buster, "Lan you hear that too!"

A ghostly phantom face appeared, Megaman fired as it said," I am Cosmos spirit of malice! I am not form this universe!"

Lan was quick to load high cannon battle chips, "program advance megacannon!" megaman's arm turned into a giant Cannon letting him fire on the spirit but it passed through as megaman said, "that's why the data didn't make sense it runs on other laws of physics"

the attack did nothing as the spirit said," this six stopped my plans and kept me form my discord! SO TRAPPED THEY WILL REMAIN!"

in the real world, Lan said," Trapped that gives me an idea!" he ten plugged in a battle chip gate, "I'll use the link to the crystal I still have! Battle ship escape in download!"

In a moment form the crystal came the stunned alicorn Twilight sparkle and the face vanished as the crystal trap vanished!

megaman turned his arm back to normal, "well I be it was a recorded message" the blue bomber walked over to her and said," ohhhh ms pegacorn!?"

twilight held her head with a hoof," it's alicorn and twilight sparkle human sir.."

Megaman laugh, "I am a netnavi made of data with makes sense sense your inside a computer system do you know what that is!" Twilight had been human for a day and knew what it was and nodded.

she then asked," how do I get out!?" before he could answer a message window popped up and it had chad's face, "Oh you found one too!"

pinkie's voice came fomr his pet, "it's way bigger on the inside" before her mouth was held close by Protoman, "this is worst then being brainwashed! I swear this is being punished for the evil I did while brain controlled into being a darkloid! I swear it!"

Raika's face appeared on a window as Searchman walked up with Applejack blinking as he said," see Ms. Apple told you my scans were working correctly!"

Megaman held out his hand to shake his friends, "yeah what in the name of the cyber world is going on, That's this world humans made it by mistake while making something to run machines!"

Twilight gasped," MAKING A WORLD IS A MISTAKE! I MOST SEE THIS REAL WORLD HOW DO WE GET OUT!"

Applejack held up a hoof, "hold up there twilight let's finds everyone befores we thinks of leaving!"

Raika nodded as he said," yes ok all the message said six I count three!" In a moment Protoman logged in and throw pinkie pie at the other ponies," YOU TAKE HER!"

Lan then loaded in the search soul battle chip making Megaman take on the form as he hit the said of his head," ok Search man I can run the search pattern too so let's just pick directions and scan for the energy signature!"

they then turned there heads running it till megaman said," Ok found one!" Search man looked that way, "and we move along!"

each navi grabbed a pony and in a moment they zipped arriving in net city setting them down. Applejack was panting form shock of that speed.

Twilight's wings where popped and she was smiling," that was a rush!"

Pinkie pie was looking around and asked, "is this were you party!" Protoman looked as the pony was on his head as he said," someone get her away or make her shut up for five seconds!"

that is when roll walked up with Fluttershy and Maylu's window popped up and said," oh so you all found one too! So I take it this netsaver business is why you had to cancel our date lan!"

Lan then rubbed the back of his head, "I know right Ok that's four were are the last two?"

megaman and Searchman ran the scan as they said, "that's the problem we aren't finding them!"

Raika was quick to check his PET, "keep in mind the cybernet is as big as the real universe and me and Chad found the ponies in our homelands area! And Searchman only headed to this one because we could boost his scans with our branch of Scilab"

Lan smiled and said," don't need to worry about that Megaman was made by Scilab in my father's lab!" he said happily hitting a button to open a gate, " data gate! Everyone through!" they all headed in as Megaman point to a data hug tower.

Searchman said, "that will Do! Come on megaman we'll run the search through this! It should find our two missing ponies faster this way!"

the Navis put a hand on it and ran there scans as both said," found them!"

megaman pulled up a cyber net " we have one in creamland form princess pride's castle!"

Searchman pointed to another " one on the move in the air probably a copter I am not one to say this but if I was a betting program!"

in a moment pop up Windows of Charlie and the holograms of Gyroman, with a rainbow dash hologram beside him popped up and he said," well now isn't this funny!"

Princess pride then came up the hologram of Knightman had Rarity stretched out on her as she said, "never a boring day here!"

Lan hit a button on his Pet, "I am sending you guys the link to the data gate so your navies and ponies came come on into Scilab!"

two gates opened and in a moment the navies and ponies walked through Charlie then said," too bad we can't move like that! I'll pick up Pride and be at the physical address by morning!" his window then closed as pride nodded and closed hers.

Raika sighed as he said," so I guess I'm riding with you Chad!"

the two toned hair guy said," yeah I am in the area so why not!" they closed theres!

Pinkie pie was spinning Gyroman's blade behind his back as he said," Stop that I need that to fly!"

Protoman grabbed Dashie and said" NO TRADE BACKS!"

Fluttershy held a hoof to her face, "Pinkie has that effect on ponies…. I mean…. Living tings!"

roll then said," Well I guess Maylu can go with Lan to find his dad!" Lan and Maylu smiled as they closed there windows.

In the real lab the next day all the owners of the navis were gathered princess pride smiled," I am just happy to be off that throne!"

Yuichiro was running numbers as pinkie pie said," you going to bring us in here! Because I have to go! Navis don't have potties"

the doctor sighed, "I did have something for that but the program attracts virus and all kinds of monsters into the area it isn't worth the risk plus you lot wont' really fit in! I am stumped! Wait I just got a message form someone called discord!"

pinkie was on hind legs holding them together and her front hooves with them, "HE IS FLUTTERSHYS COLTFRIEND OPEN IT! HE IS PROBABLY TRYING TO HELP! AND ANYTHING HELP PINKIE GO POTTY WORKS!"

Gyroman then rolled his eyes, "We may lack bodily functions but we don't judge just go behind the data tower and let it rip!"

Rarity gasped n horror, "Lady's don't go outside you sicko!"

Knightman then looked to her, "gender is just a construct!"

in a moment Dr Hikari clicked the file and it opened up and to the ponies flow hexagon item watch there fur colors with a d log and a screen it looked like a pet!

the voice said," I found out what my abusive ex Did so I give you the d-e-t my version of those pets it'll let them go to the real world as humans and back again! I used a bit of the doctor's DNA for it to work! Just say jack out and jack in to leave and go digital ladies!"

Pinkie pie then screamed," JACK OUT!" she then appeared in the lab in human form her hair and outfit was her human counterpart but she had doctor hikari's eye and skin tone! The same would apply to all the ladies.

but for now Pinkie pie was running to the women's restroom

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

In the city Chaud was walking with Rarity in human form looking at all the lovely things, as a fashion lady she was happy to see everyone wore cloths here.

Protoman spoke up form his Pet and " hate to ruin this tour guide thing but we have a problem In the net.

the boy quickly stopped the pony in human form form crossing the street as the automatied bussies were going out of control!

On the net work Flahsman now with Cosmos's symbol appeared demanding, "hand over the element of harmony!"

Rarity was about to grab her D.E.T and jack in but Chaud took it and said, "We don't give the bad guys what they want As they will keep destroying things!"

Flashman said," oh I totally will! I was just going to spare you net saver!"

Chaud held out his pet and said, "Protoman jack in download!" In a moment Protoman arrived sword amr slashing at flash man!

the solo navi summoned a blade of purple light to it's hand to block Protoman jumped back, "that's new!"

Flashman smirked," cosmos rebuild my data form and upgraded me time for pay back!" he said moving his other hand to fire off a purple light blast!

Only for chaud to use straw doll as he said," Protoman counter!" the doll then came out absorbing the blast and firing it back hitting him!

the net saver was loading in battle ships " remember the busses are not stopping so he has hostages! Fire sword water sword elect sword bamboo sword in program advance elemental slasher!"

Prooman's sword then glow red as it slashed the light sword braking it, then it glow blue Flashman summoned a shield of light only for the blade to brake!

a yellow glow landed a slash to the navi, and a green one another leaving an ex cut on it's chest.

Flashman yelled as he fired off two burst of light at Protoman knocking him back.

Chaud smiled as he smirked," Ok Protoman let's do this Muramasa battle chip in triple download!"

In a moment Protoman changed to the muramasa style change holding the three times it's normal size Katana glowing as he said," program advance let's see how you take triple the damage I took!"

he said charging slashing through the light energy shield the enemy summoned to land one hit then another, and finally a third.

Flashman was groaning damaged as the busses stopped he was too damaged to keep controlling them!

the navi held out his hands " dark chip in download dimensional area!" in a moment the dark loads old pop up dimensional area appeared powered by the chip as Chaud saw Rarity in unicorn form, "so in place were real and cyber meet you lot are ponies again!"

As Flashman appeared Chaud put in the chip, "synchro chip!" in a moment he was cross fusion Protoman!

his sword arm blocking an energy blade form Rarity, who had hearts in her eyes the kid with money now also looked like a noble knight like he was! He was the stallion of her dreams.

Chaud kicked the damaged enemy navi away. Flashman was leaking data as he said, "dakrchip in triple download as long as I cut off the ponies head I win!" he declared the dark aura speeding up the bleed

he summoned two energy swords and Chaud said, "wide long syber swords download!" he said summoning the massive energy blade to his normal hand to slash!

the slash broke the energy blades and cut Flashman in half at the waste but he wasn't Deleted yet as Rarity saw him get up standing on his hands screaming," HE IS UNDEAD!"

the cross fused fighter held his normal sword arm out, "sadly so Rarity! I am going to need to think zombie! And go for the head!"

he charged. The undead navi jumping with it's hands to summon a barrier to block a sword strike and try to ram him.

the net savior said, "area steal!" he then teleported behind him and landed a slash on the top of the head.

the navi gasped as he fell apart and the navi deleted sound came!

the area ended ending the fusion as Rarity took back her human form as Chaud's cross fushion ended.

the human boy caught his P.E.T as he said, "Now that was something!"

in cyber space Protoman said," yeah undead walked the net! Isn't that one of the sighs of the end of the world? But wasn't bugs , war , sickness and hunger suppose to come first?" he sounded worried.

the human said," I think the back home for our guest is in war and are probably going hungry before it!"

Rarity then spoke up, "we had a bug invasion once they shape shifted and feed on the emotion love!"

as the human looked to her the Navi said, "and Dingo has a cold so there is sickness Color me worried!" his netop then said," Agreed!"

meanwhile in pocketed of cyber space a fragment of cosmos was looking around, She spotted Pinkie pie in face mask trying to help take care of the very sick Dingo as some one need to do it so they sent the ball of energy, "next target!"

In a moment the cosmos pulled the data of plant man back together changing his icon to her six point star symbol, "go hunt them kill the element!"

the darkloid nodded vanishing to go just that, he would go to Dingo's house systems.

he stood in it and smirked," and dimensional area powered by dark chip!" in a moment one appeared on the house.

as pinkie turned pony making her drop the bowl of soup she made she jumped as the house plant grow a mouth and roared, "PINK PONY IS FOR DINNER!"

She jumped and screamed tyring to run but the tree outside broke the window and grabbed her.

there was plant man looking at her," is this a joke? Oh well time to complete my mission!"

The tree start to crush pinkie only for dingo cross fused with Tomahawk man to jump down and use his tomahawk hand to slash the trees branches off and cut plantman in half down the middle.

he then start having a coughing fit, as the area vanished the last words of the deleted plantman was" are you kidding me!?"

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later in Scilab the ponies in human form were gathered.

Pinkie pie was in human form talking to rarity, "I am sure your knight was nice and all but Dingo while sick handle it in one slash!"

the other lady said, "please your clown got the drop on him! And got lucky that the undead navi's first part he damaged was his head!"

doctor Hikari was at a desk rolling his eyes, "Can we focus on what we are doing please can some pony step up!"

applejack held her D.E.T and said," ah's will do it to get away form this fight! Applejack Jack in!" she said vanishing into the cybernet as she trotted around in her pony form as she said," now what doctor!"

Lan's father smiled as he happily jacked in a security navi and said, "We net battle! Your D. have battle chip ports and probably come preloaded so you girls should be able to defend yourself!"

applejack looked to the thing and he said, "you are load with sword cannon , Mini boomer and area steel just call out the name and down load!"

the earth pony looked at her left hoof she saw the navis do it and she said" Cannon in download?" in a moment she jumped as her left hoof became the Cannon and she fired hitting the security navi making it turn it's arm into a buster to fire!

Applejack ran screaming with the cannon hoof before it was smashed and the doctor said," Area steal teleports you!"

the pony then used it and called out sword landing a slash on the security navi's back only for barrier to turn on around it as the doctor smiled and said," good thinking!" he then watched as the security navi turned and fired on her only for Aj to call out the last chip she had.

while she turned to run the navi fired on a mini boomer the grenade exploding but the security navi walked through as dr Hikari smiled as he said," Well your out of chips but yes you girls can defend yourselfs just need practice!"

Aj was hiding behind a peace of data as she shock saying," yous thinks! That's was the scariest of the scary! Applejack jack out!" nothing happened as a sound said," jack out blocked!"

In a moment cosmos's face showed up, "I thought I could kill you lot or get you back int othe crystals but instead I most face you! so I created my generals!"

she the nvanished as what looked like a red skeleton in a brown robe a hangmen's noose around his neck and a blank navi simple on his chest hovered down. " I Am Lichman!"

the lich then held out his hands , "my barrier will keep you in and others out!" he said holding his hands to spawn what looked like red skeletons a forth his size with sword battle ships," go bone warrior navis destroy Applejack!"

Applejack ran but the security navi jumped in as the Doctor said," don't' worry I know how to netbattle!" Cannon battle chip in triple download giga cannon program advance!" he called out as the security navi's weapon became a cannon and fired on the virus hitting them!

he then hit a button as a plate form and a video screen appeared as mr Famous said," I got the call doctor Mr famous reporting for fill in netopt who ever I am operating please step in before you are deleted!"

applejack in panic fan to it were she glow only for one of the virus to appear before, but Famous load in barrier protecting applejack who sighed.

before he used area steal as he said, "Area steal and pick axe download!"

She then appeared behind the skeleton virus and pickaxed it in the head with her mouth as she let out a muffled cry of "varmit!" her friends watching in panic.

the doctor load in the beta sword program advance to slash at lich man who simply took the hit! " I don't know what to do I can't work on the barrier as I am currently busy net battling and famous is helping applejack not be deleted!"

the lich then covered it's left arm in a green code stream in sword shape and landed to slash at the security navi dr Hikari loading in multiple barriers but the sword seemed to slash right through it slashing his navi.

he bit his tongue at the sight, "that barrier was a program advance able to take 500 damage, and that was one hundred points of damage, so his sword attack is power 600 so that most be his defense strength or at least close to it! boomerthree triple download, program advance pit ring!"

in a moment three massive boomerangs then fired and exploded upon contact as he said," each of those blast was damage three hundred for a total of nine hundred points of damage!" he adjusted his glasses smirking.

As lich man got was revealed missing his left arm clearly he tried to block with that arm. The wound was leaking code, he then held it forward and form the numb covered in fabric he fired off a blast hitting eh security navi deleting it.

Hikari gasped as the undead entity, "yes you where right about that attack being able to harm me but the fact is I am undead! As long as I protect my head I will not be deleted so while I had to sacrifice my arm it mattered not!"

he landed on the ground walking as he saw his virus gone thanks to Famous and applejack.

applejack shaking as Famous said," don't worry Applejack Hikari can work on the barrier now but for now let's survive I am going to give you the life sword program advance twice it should be enough to damage him if you hit the same spot with both blades!" he said loading them in as applejack got on her hind legs jumping.

her friends could be heard screaming in horror as the two massive energy blades appeared in her hooves and she slashed.

only for the lich to flow up and side ways so the slash, she was swinging to her left hit him at the waste cutting it off.

Lich man appeared to now be flying on a stream of leaking code holding his one hand, "and well isn't this nice you where able to harm me twice! " he tapped his head, "again it is useless as my head is safe! But keeping it safe appears to be coming harder as I only have one limb left!"

he raised his hand glowing in green code as a green eyeless of desert manappeared form the ground making applejack scream as he said," desert man shall continue to fight for me as my virus did nothing!"

Famous load in multiple water towers as he said," Water tower tirple download!" it fired and hit Desert man but he protect himself with his arms!

the sand being began to absorb and convert the data around them in to sand as Hikari said," that's it! the barrier is data just make him do that!"

Famous then rapidly began loading in all his water battle chips in triple for program advances as he said, "loading in!"

Hikari hit a button, "don't worry I got this!" in a moment Rush appeared in a hole grabbing Applejack and pulling her out!

the human apple jack then appeared In the lab out the whole with rush on top of her she petted the dog and said," good doggy!" She then grabbed the hugged the dog while tearing up, "very good doggy!"

In the lab Hikari hit a code," I have hit to reset to back up of an hour ago Desert man doesn't have enough code to escape it!"

lich man vanished as the reset destroyed the undead Desertman!

in the nightwork Lich man drifted in it as he said," beaten! I was beaten by a dog!" he roared before grabbing a virus and turning it into code to absorb with seemed to restor his arm. He then continued doing this till he was reformed.

he hovered stating," doesn't matter my queen gave me domain over a part of Equestria I'll use that to bring them to me so they won't run!" he spoke as he held his hands out making them glow as what looked like the canterlot appeared.

his virus appearing to handle the ponies who dared to struggle against his queen! He then held out his hand, 'I am Lichman! General of Lady cosmos your city and all you ponies within it belong to me!"

to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

On the net Meddy was looking at a firewall as Jasmine's window said," what is that thing?"

beside her was Napalmman who was hitting it with a charged fire tower shot that did nothing as he said," Nenji man did you see that shit? That's one well made firewall!"

Nenji's window appeared as he said," I know right!" he said looking over the thing " shit Nenjiro I don't know why they want us to explore this thing! Wait Look closer eyes!"

Meddy hit the side of her helmet and made a note, "your attack damaged it Napalmman!" the navi crossed his arms proudly at it, as meddy said, "but it's repairing! You two have the revere synchroships! Right!"

both humans then slid them in cross fusion in the cyberworld with there navies.

Crossfusion Napalmman then said," charging tirple firetower download!"

jasmine held out her hand," charge chat chemical flash!" both charged for a moment before releasing there attacks hitting the wall cracking it open and both charged through as it closed behind them.

they where in Canterlot the ponies covered by those red skeleton virus that charged as Nenji used his shoulder Cannons to fire himself up words as he said, "Flame line!" he said holding his hands out firing off a jet of fire!

Meddy Crossfusion held out he rhand, "Drain three download!" the bugs appeared biting the virus destroying them she said," I didn't get any health form them! they have no life!" she said making a point!"

Landing on a roof cross fusion Napalmman saw one of the virus armed with a whip hand about to hit a child and he jumped down catching it, "just when I thought I couldn't hate them more firehit three double download!"

his fist was then fired in flames as he punched the virus as told the foal to "RUN KID!" he said charging in hitting them and firing off shots with his shoulder cannons, "how we hanging buddy!"

the real napalmman's voice said," We are doing good not sure for much longer buddy!" he looked up to see Lichman standing arms crossed," so humans dear trespass into the cyberworld!"

Jasmine was quick to point with her mitten hands and say, "We humans made the cyberworld and all within it! the crime is we can only visit by merging with her navi friends!" Meddy's voice came form the icon and said, "tell sister!"

lichman held out his hands summoning what looked like Green fire towers making Nenji take to the air grabbing a foal with him as he said, " got you kid!" he put the kid down as he turned to the lich!"

Meddy's Crossfusion form was unhurt thanks to a barrier program advance protecting her as the dude said," show off!"

Lichman held his hands out summoning fire and more of his virus! The green flames dancing around him, "you two lack the power to brake me!"

the male crossfused fighter said, "Crackbomb triple download twice!" he said as the two bombs appeared and he throw them hitting Lich man making him explode.

when the dust cleared the navi was cracked with code leaking out as he pointed his body was cracked but still fine," I have no life! Such things will not end me or the undead!"

Meddy was using her chemical flash to explode virus as she jumped and said, "yeah that's a problem!" she hit the icon, "we need back up here Crossfusion is the only way in!"

lichman liched till Crossfusion Knightman appeared and with metal body used her mace on a chain to hit him in the chest cracking it wide open to the point there was now a hole.

she retracted her mace as she said," called for back up guys!"

Lichman looked at her," oh princess pride shows up! A royal who is doing something how amazing!" he said mocking!

a few ponites looked to her as she said," What kind of princess won't fight to protect her kingdom and friends!" a pony then said," the royal sisters just got burned!"

She then jumped and called out " big hammer tirple download!" as her mace hand became the new weapon a massive hammer it hit lich man who crossed his arms!

upon impact a loud bang was heard form the speed of if thanks to it's weight falling! It then returned to normal as the princess fell over smiling as lichman was now armless.

the princess then held out her other arm, "spreader triple download! The gun with tree times the barrels appeared and fired rapidly at the virus!

in a moment the lich roared as he made a few of the virus turn to data to reform his left arm as he said," well that took me by shock!"

jasmine and pride did a little booty bump and said," girlpower!"

Nenji on the other hand smirked," What do you call a charged for all of that firebomb program advance times two!?" he said as his cannons fired off two large firecovered bombs.

they hit and explode Lich man cracking his head as he called out, "Ladies the head that's what keeps this undead things around we need to smash the head!"

Jasmine held out her hand and smiled, "mini bomber fifty down load!" bombs rained down around the lich exploding him in the air.

As the princess made her spreader gun program advance again but times two to fire on him, As Nenji fired on him as well, "DON'T LET UP!"

before long Lichman was just the left side of his head he had covered in a barrier, ".. well you fucked me up that goes with out saying but still online!" he said as his icon appeared on the missing side.

the icon changed form blank to Cosmos's six point star a he said," so I'll have to use the power of lady cosmos!" he declared as the barrier dropped and his virus all vanished.

in a moment there was a flash and Lichman had changed. He was now a massive giant skeleton torso! The spin had green data flames holding it in the air! The head was large then it should be, with no neck it looked fused to the rips with the icon on top of it's head," I am aware this makes my weak point a larger target! But I don't care anymore!"

he said waving his hands as the location of him and the cross fusion team changed to the real world Creamland complete with Canterlot out side of it! the dimensional area was massive as he said, "I will burn down two kingdoms this day!" he said summoning a massive ball of fire to throw!

our three heroes hold out there hands and quickly said," Download all barrier chips!" before long a barrier came that held back the fire ball

how ever lichman laughed," it doesn't batter!" he said throwing another, "I will brake this barrier and burn all you human navi and pony alike to death! And gloat about it to the elements and your fellow champions faces!"

but at that moment Crossfusion Magnet man appeared on his head, the woman having two arms both charged elect sword triple downloads as she slashed the heave down and across.

As Tesla said," I heard my charlies had to cancel our date because of this undead mess! SO I AM MISSED I MEAN I JUST TURNED THRITY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD THE CLOCK IS TICKING YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

in a moment she landed as the head exploded open.

the dimensional area fade with it Canterlot, the humans were still standing but there crossfusions ended as there navis were on the net with the firewall free Canterlot.

Magnet man sighed as he made his double," Ok everyone help save ponies and clean up this mess!"

Knightman walked off," Was going to anyway!"

to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

In the cyberworld.

outside of Canterlot Searchman was firing off shoots at some of lichman's virus, "if he is gone why are this spawns still functional!"

Spikeman was shooting out spikes deleting them, "please you think it can die! If it doesn't live how can it ever trully die!"

Shadow man was throwing off shuriken to hit them in the dead. "I most agree with Spike Man! Miyabi agrees with the statement! I watched the images of his deletion the icon shrank but did not vanish!"

elsewhere in Canterlot.

the ponies where searching but they didn't find one pony they knew and rainbow was using her D.E.T to send a message, "I just tried we can't take other ponies to earth with us! But this is crazy!" she said trotting around. Some of the ponies where happy to see the elements.

but little did they know the battles against the virus outside was nothing but a distractiong.

alone virus was holding the icon of lichman as it spoke with his voice" the lose of a body is nothing! Stop my virus!"

in a moment bugs started to gather around them swarming the virus and the icon , "As pharaoh man did so shall I!" in moments the swarm deleted the virus as it start to grow large and take shape in to a mountain beast.

lich man's voice laughed as his icon within exploded giving form to the swarm he stood there as bugriser the bug beast! He laughed as he looked at himself," yes not as good as the old one but bugriser will simple have to do as a new body! Now then let's see what I am able to do!"

he said summoning a swarm of bugs! To make a screen. The part of the cyberworld Canterlot was in was being guarded by net police navis, "if one of the mares dies I still win! Go my swarm avenge my defeat!"

the swarm flow off to the security navis making them scream as they fused in turning to yellow dots making the navi's eyes turn purple as the screamed there left hands being replaced by purple energy blades as yellow spikes grow out of there bodies randomly.

before long they charged into the city attack screaming, "HELP IT HURTS! PARASITES GOT US!"

In it Twilight put a hoof to her mouth as one of the infected navis slashed a pony with the blade making the bugs transfer to them! a plague was coming about as the thing said," the bugs they say they work for Cosmos!"

before long the navi's were decaying there body's turning black with more yellow fragments taking on form similar to bugriser they where lost the host gone the body a corpse controlled by the bugs within!

Twilight was running covered by a barrier battle chip she kept yelling, "barrier battle chip in download!" Rapidly before she said," twilgiht sparkle jack out!" she then appeared in cream land in human form panting with everyone!

the cross fusion team gathered. As Princess pride pulled out a remote and hit it, "shut down and back up!"

in the cyberworld Canterlot along with the network for the country of creamland turned grey and colorless as images of a color copy with out Canterlot appeared above them the princess said,' I cut off the old net work and switched to the slower back up! I cut Canterlot off it appears we have a plague of parasite bugs!"

Elsewhere in the darknet bugriser spoke up sending a message to the netpolice and Crossfusion team members , " I am bugriser lichman's new incarnation! My icon still stood allowing me to incarnate myself in a new body of bugs! I am returning to my master cosmos! I shall study you! watch you and master my powers! Right now there magic is protecting the ponies form being converted into bug beast like navis! But I'll be around that! I shall kill the elements loved ones and make their corpses my army! That is my vow!"

he said vanishing ending his message.

he reappeared in the captured crystal emperor. He walked around the ponies Frozen looking for a test subject but in a moment dark red crystal popped up if his body was solid it would have hurt but the bugs just moved away as he looked to see King Sombra.

the dark unicorn said," this place belongs to me not you!" he declared in rage becoming a shadow to avoid a bug death thunder ball being thrown at him.

Sombra hissed in rage but the bug beast stated, "it appears we both can fall apart to avoid damage! Join our force you may have this place in the name of lady cosmos once I figure out how to convert ponies to my kind!"

the dark king hissed as he said," I sense the travel spell! Oh I will beat you and reclaim it as I work for no pony!"

he then vanished appearing in the cyberworld.

he walked around till he heard Twilight's voice and listen in to it.

in the human world.

applejack said," this ain't right!" she said slamming a hand in a hand, "first we are all happy we beat the undead thing now it's back and unleashing a plague or parasites!"

pinkie pie was itching like crazy at the thought, "I'm all itch just thinking about it!"

Rainbow dash was sitting on a bench, "we have to do something! We just can't let this continued there has to be something left of those navis!" he said not wanting to believe this!

Fluttershy was eeping shaking and shivering behind shadowman's operator the ninja sighed and said," it is like the dark ships the mind is mind till it is destroyed leaving only the beasts!"

Rarity was faint leaning on Chaud, "this is not right all right we need to fight back but how! Megaman went bug and came back!"

Twilgiht rolled her eyes," megaman's mind is what was in charge of the bugs this is the other way around!"

they heard a chuckle as Sombra said, "I faced that bug he couldn't touch me! it is I king Sombra it appears we are going to be forced to work together to end this beast you want it gone! I want it gone!"

everyone gulped well everyone who knew this pony Lan was just quick to say, "yeah ….. I am going to guess this is a team up with the bad guy moment!"

Maylu rolled her eyes and pointed, "and he is getting it! he isn't quick but he is getting it! ok yes! It's better but not by much!"

Twilgiht sighed, as she held her D.E.T . "he can become mist and there by go unaffected! We need that jack in Twilight sparkle!"

she then appeared in the cyberworld facing him Sombra took a moment to look at her, "Well well a princess and a lovely one at that!"

Twilgiht stepped back witch triggered Pinkie pie to say, "it's like in the movies he is going to use his tall dark handsome badcolt nature to seduce you over to the darkside Twilight! So you have to seduce him over to the goodside first!"

the princess turned red as her wings flared and Sombra chuckled," you can try may the best royal have the other wrapped around there hooves first!" he said walking his tail rubbing Twilight's chin making her jump and turn redder.

Ms. Yuri then said, "I can talk you throw this Twilight!" he jumped again in shock.

to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Sombra was in mist form with a data camera the Canterlot ponies were injected dark spots with yellow spits eyes black like tar with golen orbs in side equal sigh cutie marks going on there day like drones like nothing was happening.

watching the video feed form the above net was Twilight with number man and megaman in number soul looking at the scan data.

numberman then held up a hand, "I can say hundred precent this is fucked! Right Higsby?" In the human world Higsby said," yeah really gross!"

Meanwhile in net city.

Rarity was in pony form with the equal pony form pinkie pie minding the battle chip shop!

while Pinkie pie was trying to sell the boomer battle chips to a navi, "Come on they are bye one get three free! Grenades with a program advance that's amazing."

the white unicorn rolled her eyes as she said, "really pinkie Really? You are trying to hard!"

Elsewhere in the city!

Fluttershy was walking around she sighed she liked the human world better it may be mostly stone and metal but they still have nature and animals.

here the animals were deadly virus and no trees, She sighed as she walked till the sniper joe virus rushed out and grabbed her as they fired into the city as she screamed she tried to reach her D.E.T but the virus grabbed her hooves, using his arm to keep her wings closed, "can't touch it can't jack out! now move move move!"

She then vanished and appeared in a room as dark Protoman walked up and She looked confused, "Protoman? What's with the outfit!"

the dark navi put a hand to his icon, "I am not Protoman! I am a cache data back up of his dark chip corrupted data!" the pony blinked in confusion and he sighed, "evil clone!"

she then said," oh evil clone!" She then screamed as he used his dark sword to cut the D.E.T. off of her and he put it on a scanning machine, "there this will scan and copy it's data! But with your code removed!"

she blinked as he sighed," the machine will make versions for any one to use so Cosmos's cyber force can go to the real world as humans to spy! I mean you are taking the fun out of this lady!"

he said angry before the door was cut down by a variable sword. There stood Protoman, "IMPOSTER!" he said charging to slash!

the dark copy made the same battle chip to counter making this quickly turn into a mirror match! What ever sword Protoman used his dark copy would! Ever stance perfectly mirrored so no one landed a blow!

Fluttershy blinked in the viru's hand as she said, "Strange! Strange! Weird even!" she said struggling in the virus hands as the gun hand went to her head she stopped and said, "gun to my head!"

in a moment a long sword went into the virus head deleting it and there was Glyde as he said "Sorry Ms. Yai was busy before now!" he said as Fluttershy glow over to grab her D.E.T and called out," JACK OUT FLUTTERSHY!" She then vanished.

in a moment in her manor Yai smirked as she loaded in another long sword a wide sword and a cyber sword," program advance!"

in a moment glyde used it on the machine that was making D. before throwing a boomer at the two protomen!

in a moment it exploded making the cache data back up delete as those back up clones only have one health point!

Protoman gave a thumbs up as he said," well that was quick! Good think discord emailed us!... how does a spirit of chaos now how to do that anyway?"

glyde shrugged as he said," how would I know this magic crap goes over my programing! With I am doing more so when I battle but still!"

in the human world Fluttershy appeared on the streets looking at her D.E.T she walked out of an ally way and noticed something, "A tracker! Discord is tracking us! Wait!" she hit a button and it showed her friends locations, "and so can we! Creepy but sweet!"

elsewhere in a room filled with deleted navis.

a machine printed out a d.E.T and it was picked up by the undead shademan as he said," and our wireless back up plan worked we now have D. ! Altered by lady cosmos!"

he then throw it to another navi savage man as he said," you are our test subject! While bug riser trains and gets ready it is us who most continue for lady cosmos!"

Savageman then held it out and said, " jack out savage man!" in a moment he appeared I nthe real world in navi form and roared as he jumped into the street slashing.

he was away form any of the cross fusion team members as he happily slashed as humans ran in fear," it worked I am in the real world!"

no one could possible respawned that the undead navis knew up but a dimensional area.

in a moment while people were running one man was walking up Raoul " you stepped in to heaven city! That was a bad idea!" he said pulling out a synchro chip, "Lan sent me his old one when he got a new one let's see if it works synchro chip in download!"

in a moment thunderman's parts formed around Raoul leaving his face replacing his navis as he struck a pose," Crossfusion thunderman!"

savage man roared as he throw his left arm only for the Crossfusion warrior to say, "elect sword in download!" he then used the electric blade to slash the claw as he charged in jumping!

Savage man throw his other claw with was holding his D.E.T a mistake as the fight slashed through the arm and the device, "you use the net for evil! Die you most!" he held out his arms summoning down three lighting bolts to shock savage man making him freeze as the netbattler fell down and slashed the head in half deleting the undead navi.

the dimensional area fade as did his fusion he grabbed his P.E.T and smiled, "that was fun we should do that again soon thunderman!"

meanwhile with the other undead navis.

Shademan said, "So they bring us to the human world but can be broken!" he said sighing, "and looks like the cross fusion team is handing out synchro ships so we most expect the unexpected!"

Elsewhere in the skys of the net work.

Rainbow dash was flying as far as she could confused by how travel worked till she came to something walking around on a plat form and she landed and looked at it," and you are!"

the strange thing she though was a navi said," I am zero a virus who became a navi! And what are you!" he said reaching out.

what he said make Rainbow dash take a step back in shock but Zero touched her head running a scan she couldn't move while it was going on, "amazing!" he let go and walked off leaving Dashie to pass out.

to be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

n the network.

Rainbow dash was shaking in Scilab digital labs being scanned as she said," what did that thing do to me!"

doctor Hikari who was running the scan in the real world said, "nothing you are perfectly fine Dashie!" the blue mare then said," jack out rainbow dash!" she then vanished in to the real world in human form.

running of to go to the bath room to wash her hands as she shivered thinking, "he just grabbed me saying he use to be a virus while dealing with a pandemic in the cyber world!" she shivered washing her face trying to splash away the memory of zero grabbing her head.

That is when Fluttershy walked out of a stall looking at her D.E.T screen, "all he did was pet your head chill out girl!" she said sounding a little sassy! Rainbow turned as Fluttershy continued," I am like so totally going native! Oh my goddness I found bunny videos! That one is eating peanut butter off a spoon! Like so totally liking!"

she then walked out as rainbow blinked and said," We lost Fluttershy!" she then ran out walking around the lab. She was hiding till.

Rarity walked over with shopping bags as she said, "I see someone is nervous I've been doing nothing but nervous shopping this D.e.t have limitless money on them! I am so sorryed about sweetie belle what if she becomes one of those bug zombies! " she said holding her face, "I mean this is so strange!"

Elsewhere in the undernet around Canterlot!

Twilgiht was on the ground laughing as Sombra was on top of her nuzzling her neck as she said," Ok ok! I give dam it! you found my weak point!" he then licked her neck and she blushed and said, "…Well I am a princess I should have a royal in my life!"

Gyroman then came in making a loud noise in his copter form as he make them jump as he changed back to navi form and landed, "so glad I did that! What you find!?"

the princess was red as she said, "nothing Scilab hasn't we can't figure out how the bugs haven't eaten there hosts!"

sombra cleared his throat," yes very strange event this is! I wish I could escape the network if it falls apart like the girls but I lack a D.E.T!

the navi pointed and said, "you may get luck thanks to Fluttershy getting captured the undead navis have them and are using them!"

Elsewhere.

Pinkie pie was in netcity trotting around as she tapped her hooves along the side walk going, "oh it's another digital day in this digital world! Were there is no cake balloons or parties! Wish I could be in the real world but I My D.E.T needs more charging time!" she said looking to the thing drawing in spare data to recharge " ten precent I need twenty five to jack out! wait!"

she noticed a rainbow tower," A dimensional area! YES I CAN GET OUT THROUGH THERE!" she said taking off at high speed till she hit it galloping right through it to the human world on the other side.

She was then quick to run into a shop marked free to use P.E.T chargers and plugged her D.E.t in, "this is faster!" she said sitting down and watching outside.

an undead iceman was firing off ice spikes at Cross fusion Maylu who was shooting a roll arrow!

She then called out, "rush hole!" making holes for mets to come out of and attack Ice man!

the ice navi froze it and fired off spikes of ice while avoiding arrows.

till applejack jumped out and called out, "FIRE TOWER!" the tower fired and ice man jumped to avoid it.

Maylu smiled as she said, "fire bombers in multidownload!" she smirked under her mask as the fire bombs tained down upon the bad guy exploding in to fire.

the navi was jumping but Aj jumped and landed a Firesword to his head.

the navi fell over dropping his D.E.T. the dimensional area faded ending Maylu's fusion making the ponies turn human as applejack picked up the copy D.e.T " can't believes ha's taking this thing back to Scilabs!"

Maylu looked to her," I know country girl but we need them for the other ponies!"

Applejack sighed and said, "jack in applejack!" she vanished as revere synchro chips were revealed everyone though the girls vanishing was them using one! And there odd names just nicknames but like the pony forms as odd navis.

on the netcity streets Aj was trotting along to the place humming as she commented, "yeah this ain't a mess!" she then spotted navis running and in trotted the infect with bugs form of trenderhoof his left eye was normal as he was crying form it saying," help me!"

he said trotting and AJ turned screaming as he ran, "ZOMBIE INFECTY! STAY AWAY YOU ARE A PLAGUE!" she said as she came to a dead in and turned shaking as she said, "Cannon battle chip in download!" she said as her front hoof became a cannon, "you's stay back you infected varmit or ah's will shoots!"

Trenderhoof held his head as he screamed his body changing his fur solid black his tail long thing no fur anywere but the tup with was now purple. His skin looking like a navi body suit with yellow three spiked hooves. A navi like helmet on his head it 'looked like a generic navi one. But with a yellow in the middle!

the equal cutie mark was now an icon on his chest the two different eyes remained as he walked over! She fired on him it blast off his front leg but the bugs reformed it as he said," figure out how to completely infect magic!"

he said getting closer, "soon Canterlot will be solider factor for the swarm of bugriser!" he said taking his hoof and touching her face making AJ scream.

Aj started shaking her D.e.T glowing letting out a light that seemed to shock the bugs off the hoof!" Making the owner of it scream in pain as the light burned away the bugs and he grabbed her into a hug.

the earth pony held her hoof out as she said," Ah's didn't agree to this! You hive!" but she then noticed the bugs being burned off by her D.E.t as she said," Ohs that's ok! But don't yah varmits fly back here!

before long Trenderhoof was normal and passed out.

Aj then hit her and looked to the spare one and said," I needs someone to meet me! my D.E.t just burned off the hive infecting this guy!"

not to much later in Scilab Trenderhoof was being carried n by security navis as rarity was in the human world beside applejack," that's trenderhoof, he followed you around like a live sick puppy!"

Aj blinked as she said, "oh that nerd… while I found out is like my stallions nerdy and my mares sporty she now he's got a chance and all! But still why didn't' our D.E.T's do that before hand!"

Rarity crossed her arms and held her chin with her hand, "you knew trenderhoof you may not have recognized him but you knew him! Those infected in canterlot were strangers! Maybe that's the thing!"

to be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Unknown to the pony' in cyberspace bugriser was watching applejack talk to trenderhoof " so if they know the ponies they can cure them! ten I'll just make sure they don't know any of them!"

In the cyberverse before long humanoid bug soldiers and pony ones were martching through te city making the navis run screaming.

In the cyberverse Megaman was on a building throwing bomber battle chips as he said, "yeah any ideas here?"

Protoman held out a D.e.T trying to link it to one of the ponies but the connection to bugriser was resetting it, "it's like the dr though a d.e.t being linked can cure them but Bugriser can restart the infection faster we need to go after him but we Can't! he isn't here he is some other universe away!"

Search man was firing Shots off just knocking them away or freezing him, " yes this is a problem! They are hostages being forced to fight! And we can't take out the head of the hive to free the hostages! He got us pinned! He is worst then when he was lichman! At least then he fought us face to face!"

Knightman swung his mace as Shadowman made clones the ninja saying, "now would be time for a miracle! And pony girls stay in the real world"

pinkie's human face appeared, "we can't applejack refused to leave Trenderhoof unguarded."

Magnetman was calling down lighting as he said, "yeah wish we had a helping hand!"

in the human world Fluttershy checked her D.E.T "Message form Discord he says he can let one Navi netopt team reverse cross fuse to Equestria just one!"

Lan load in the reverse chip as he said," Sorry guess Megaman has all the other navis powers!"

Tomahawk on the net swung his axe knocking away bug rise swords, "We know Man g ofor it!" in a moment lan cross fused with megaman in the cyberverse and was jacked in somewhere.

Cross fusion megaman found himself in Everfree walking around till he spotted bugriser! He then quickly went number soul! And called down exploding Nice with did nothing despite all three landing on sixes.

the bug beast summoned out a massive lighting bolt to bring it down, "you will not stop me megaman!"

Megaman went Gyro soul flying out of the way before firing missiles they hit but he just regenerated by summoning bugs! "I need to find your core program and handle that!" he said landing on top of one of the massive trees. He went search soul and held the rifle as he scanned and found it in the head the purple cross eye but it was moving so it could be moved, "Dam it!"

he said jumping as he fired Only for the bug to swing his sword and Megaman to roll and turn Protosoul and use the life sword program advance to swing a slash! Only for bugriser to hold back the program advance!

Lan blinked as he jumped back switching to Tomahawk soul and swinging the Axe! The swing had all the same states as the program advance he had used! So equal to the bugrise sword! " Well this is bad!"

Lan held the axe to block the swing but bug riser held out his hand summoning and firing off the thunderball again, "Bug death thunder!"

Lan jumped out of the way just barely making it out of the attacks way, "How are you doing this!"

the bug beast called down the bug death thunder again only for Lan to hold out a hand and say "Straw doll battle chip triple download! Program advance!" he called out as one massive straw doll appeared absorbing the attack and firing it back three times stronger thanks to the advance!

the ball of thunder hit bug riser leaving him just his lower body with was slowly regrowing a torso as it went to stop on him, "you think you can stand in the way of lady Cosmos? But you have hurt me! I offer you a place as one of her knights Megaman!"

Lan jumped back as he said," HELL NO!" he said changing to torch soul! He then said, "fire tower triple download program advance charge shot!" as he jumped charging the attack before letting it lose on the bugs burning them up!

All that remained was the Navi icon of lichman with Megaman shot! Making it brake into the element of magic!

he walked over grabbing it as he said, "so this was what powered him! I listened there are six of this! If lichman slash bugriser gave us this much trouble and he was a prototype….yeah that's scary!"

he then hit his icon to end the cross fusion making Lan appear back in Sci-lab, Megaman in the network where the give the infected ponies a D.E.T plan was now working.

Meddy smiled as she hand one to a pony, "We can finally cure the masses and end this bug nightmare!"

Megaman was holding the element of magic," yeah but this was bugriser's core program! The thing that gave him being as both a navi and a bug beast!"

Twilight's human face appeared in a window, "MY ELEMENT! THAT BITCH!" she called out screaming in rage!

unknown to her sombra was chuckling at his work as he just stood watching in mist form!

Pinkie pie then held up a hand, "I have watched enough anime to get this general thing! Each one will get stronger and may be stranger! Leading up to Cosmos boss battle!" she said holding a hand on her head as Dingo hugged her.

Rarity rolled her eyes as she said," I hope My element isn't used on a fashion victim!" she looked like she was about to cry at the though but Chaud just patted her back.

little did they know in equestria.

Comos was pooring data into the element of generosity.

the being had the same icon as lichman on it's pruple chest. It had purple two tailed suit coat on. Black body suit legs with a golden belt. Green boots, Green navi arms!

the head was a golden tragedy mask with a green and purple jester hat the being said, "Clownman at you service lady Cosmos! I'll kidnap some foals to set up my circus of death and get it going right away!"

he said vanishing in data.

Meanwhile in the cyberworld.

the undead navis were gathered Shademan then said, "badness everyone Discord has made all D. other then the ones the elements hold explode he only want to cure them but Lady Cosmos gave us a replacement Chip!" he said holding what looked like a dark chip fused into the rush battle chip. " We attack at dawn to buy clownman a chance! Time!"

they all cheered.

to be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

In a Dimensional area within a city.

Crossfusion megaman was using Knight soul to swing a mace to knock away darkloids zombies! He targeted the head to deleted them as he said, "It's a riot!"

Chaud as Crossfusion Protoman was swinging around a two long swords stabbing heads as he used airshoes to jump up to a roof as he said, "this is fucked right here! It's an army! We are barely able to trap in this area!"

Charlie held his arms out summoning a tornado to blow a group in the air as he said," think fast!"

Crossfusion Shadowman then throw throwing stars I nto all the air born darkloid's heads deleting them" zombie killing! Never though that would be something I would do!"

Dingo used his thomahawk swing attack to cut off heads as he said, "yeah that's what makes being a Crossfusion member so exiting the endless strangeness that makes up a normal work day!" he said happily

Maylu as cross fusion roll hit the ground making Mets pop out and hit the undead navis in the head with pick axes, "I know right!

Jasmine crossed fused as well held out her hand making massive pills fall down and explode "this is crazy!" she said watching the explosion damaged navis most of witch had injuries that would normally delete them still moving.

Crossfusion napalm man was swinging a charged fire sword to cut off one's head , " Tell me about ti!"

Ms Yuri fired off spike Cannon as she hit the ones damaged by meddy's blast in the head," this is stranger the normal!"

Raika was shooting in the head as he said, "Don't touch me undead things!"

Pride had her mace spinning like a drill as she smashed through heads, "I am with you boyfriend! This things gross me out!"

Tesla was using north south tackle to smash a zombies head between both the hers elbows" well now this just won't do!"

before long the last Zombie was over as Chaud was first to speak up as the dimensional area dropped," is that it? Lich man slash bugriser was the one making the undead right? He's gone so no more new zombies right?" he seemed worried as all anyone could do was shrug in agreement.

Meanwhile on the network.

Rarity was trotting Applejack was helping with Trender getting use to having his hooves back to himself. The others were also out exploring the human world. Pinkie pie want to figure out ice cream cake. Fluttershy want to learn all about there animals. Rainbow dash want to know about sports.

Twilight was somewhere on the dark net with Sombra doing heaven knows what! She shivered. Meanwhile Rarity all she want to do was spent time with Chaud her knight in shining armor, but at last the undead need to be put back down.

She she was just exploring Netcity when Clown came out rolling around on a big ball and juggling bowling pins all of with was purple with green and gold spots.

Rarity hissed at the sight of him, "You are horrible! Disgusting fashion victim!" she then noticed the icon was Cosmos and asked," you are one of cosmos's generals… please tell me you are not given form by my element?"

Clownman said, "Sorry but it is! In a weird way that makes you my mommy now doesn't it?" Rarity shivered and backed away screaming as she held her face with her front Hooves, "MOTHER TO A CLWON NO NO ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Clownman adjusted his head as he said, "Well now I feel insulted If I could display emotion I would cry!" he said as the pins became knives same colors as he throw them.

Rarity made a magic barrier and called outk, "cannon download!" the cannon virus then appeared and fired on the clown as she galloped away.

The clown jumped off the ball leaving the virus to shoot it, "what a horrible way to use your battle ship license Mom!" he said running after her as he summoned more knives, "come here mommy! I just got want to stab you!" he said throwing knives.

Security navis then ran up and he throw pies at them! changing them! giving them Clown make up on there blank faces and his color sceam and they said," honk honk!" as they summoned there left hand busters to fire on rarity!

Rarity was crying," NIGHT OF THE WERE CLOWNS! THIS KEEPS GETTING WORST!" she then stopped when she saw she was now in the middle of a circus ring!

as a speaker said, "Welcome women children men, virus and navis of all ages to Clownman's circus of fear! And to my mommy I have grandma grandpa and Aunty belle with me!"

the speaker then had sweetie belle crying, "he is crazy big sister help!" she was then muffled as clown man said, "Sorry the tape came off her mouth! But creatings to the most murderrific show on the network brought you by Cosmos!"

Rarity was shaking and screamed as virus that looked like a form of show that was plastic bright colored and had holes in them the size of cars trying to step on her," NOT THAT!" she said using a sword battle chip to stab them to death rapidly, "DIE YOU HORRIBLE THINGS DIE!" she called out in tears.

up next was hammer joes this virus had there fails spray panted Swag not class and Rarity was crying more, "IT'S LIKE HE REACHED INTO MY MIND AND BROUGHT MY NIGHTMARES TO LIFE!"

she said running away form them crying Soon she came to the clowned navis all going, "flip flops best shoes ever!" the fashion lady screamed in horror as she said," it only gets worst!"

She said running up a latter to the top of a high rope act where there was a clown navi walking it joggling green purple and golden balls. With he throw exploding around her.

Rarity screamed as she found the bombs put her in a clown outfit and she ripped it off, "YOU MONSTER!" she said running as she loaded in a wide sword she dove to kill the clowned navi wit ha slash at the waste she smiled as it was deleted and she fell into the net as her battle chip vanished.

She then looked down in the net to see all the clowns as the net sealed and wrapped around her trapping her!

the clowns and virus all then pulled out pictures of her kissing blueblood and screamed in horror, "JUST KILL ME ALREADY YOU BASTARD!" she said while crying about it.

clownman walked up as he said, "I would but you are bait Mommy! Till then let me do your make up!" he said holding a clown make up kit and she screamed as he put clown make up on her and showed her in a mirror.

Rarity was crying," YOU SICK TWISTED MONSTER!"

the clown then nodded and said, "why thank you mommy!" he then hugged her and a data window took a picture of them and he put hashtag mommy son day and posted it online in a message about only reverse Crossfusion can enter his circus tent now.

to be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

In the cyber circus Chaud was reverse cross fused it let him in but no one else! he had protoman's sword out as he said, "so this is what it comes too! Me alone!"

clown man's voice came over a speaker as he said, "yes why do you fight you know you are only second best now Lan has beat you!"

in a moment the hammer joes came out with there clown make up! Only for Protoman to block the strikes with his sword as he declared, "Variable sword in download!" his arm morphed into the weapon as he swung it wide deleting the virus.

Protoman walked along," and I can't see you being better then Lichman I mean he dug himself out of the grave as bug riser to face us again!" he walked around it hearing a scream as he came to what looked like, a high wire act.

Sweete belle was on the wires hugging it there was meaning and on the ends of the towers two swordies were slashing at it slowly! The filly was crying as she looked down to see a tank of Rarepiranha the yellow versions.

Chaud ran up the tower his sword changed back to the normal cybersword as she stabbed the swordy, " hold on Sweetie belle!" the other swordy went to swing it's blade appearing before him only for Protoman to call out, "anti-sword!" the battle shiploaded making the virus brake upon contact with him.

he then reached out and the Filly inched away She was scared she just saw him slay to monsters and he was very different, "please I mean you no harm! My name is Chaud fused with my netnavi Protoman! Think of me as a knight Sweete! I know who you are because of your sister! She's here counting on me to save her and the rest of you!" he said offering his hand, "Please Take my hand!"

the virus below becan firing there tridents up as chaud watched Sweetie belle screaming as the wire broke and he jumped forward grabbing the filly and landing in the tank.

he held the filly as they hit the water and his mask closed as he said," download battle ships Double hero!" in a moment it seemed like tiem stopped as Protoman got wide sword and start slashing virus in the frozen time as a ghostly image of megaman fired on them!

with the program advance done Chaud dropped his weapon and used his normal air shoes to get them up out of the tank just in time for Sweete belle to gasp as he got out.

he put her down as he openedh is mask to gasp for air as he held his hands, " this is why people hate clowns!"

Clownman's voice then said," very impressive Chaud but you can't leave my circus and the more you use your battle chips the closer you get to empty with no reloading! I'll crush you with numbers alone! And you will keep using them You are in love with Rarity and don't want her to lose her family!

in a moment data gathered revealing what looked like bug infected Swords twitching as they charged. Protoman then screamed, "KNIGHT SWORD!" as his left arm changed he slashed through one virus!

he then jumped up to avoid a slash and fell down slashing the other in half as he screamed the battle shop failed as he held his left arm yellow purple and black spots forming.

Clownman's voice then said, "Oh look the parasites jumped form my virus to you! enjoy the infection Chaud boy!"

Sweete belle held her mouth turning Green as chaud screamed his infected dangling form the elbow down, "oh ! I feel them crawling around in there!" he said turning his right arm into cybersword as he held it out, "I am not falling Clownman! Anti-bug download!" he said making his arm glow as the bugs were forced to fly out and explode he yelled in pain!

after all having bugs fly out of your arm and explode around it had to hurt like hell!

he bite his libs and said," Recovery 80 download!" he said the battle ship healing his arm as he moved it.

the clown's voice said," Oh you are no Fun Chaudy boy don't know why Rarity likes it! most be the money!"

Chaud growled, "Don't' you dare play that people only like me because I am rich card!" he declared in rage as he and Sweete belle walked out of this tent! The clown saying," Oh I struck a nerve!"

Sweetie belle was following mainly because she didn't like the back option they came to a cross Road that looked like a chair ground between tents the buildings twisted versions of the city that was around it! the clowned security navis calling them to games.

one was knock down Pins with Megaman's face off, "knock over the blue bomber!" Chaud quickly stabbed him in the chest deleting him. Sweetie belle looked at him and he said," it was a clown!"

they came to what looked like a fairies wheel spinning out of control with a muggled scream they tried to run to it but where knocked back by a field chaud slashed at it no damage.

A clowned navi said, "you can't get to it with out a ticket! And if you want a ticket you have to win it off one of the games!"

Chaud sighed as he said," I hate this place!" he said walking over to the games Sweetie belle point to a, " a ring toss!"

Chaud held out his hand and said," yes and the targets are bigger then the rings Sweetie! So you can't win the big prizes!"

the unicorn pointed to another one, "knock over the bootle!"

chaud hit his helmet shining light on them to show the metal pole running through one, "Set up so you can't knock them all down!"

Sweetie gasped, "are all this games rigged?" She said gasping and Chaud point to one, "all but one the throw a ping pong ball in the gold fish bowl game! Because the gold fish only have a day left before they kick the bucket you basically win a five cent dead fish for the coast of a dollar!"

the little filly gasped holding her face," Circus ponies are all evil!" she said stunned.

chaud then pulled out data of money and put it on the table got the ball and throw it in a fish bowl!

he was handed a bag with a fake dead goldfish and a ticket taped to the bag! "come on let's go see who is in there!"

they walked over to the wheel and showed the ticket and bag as Chaud dropped it, "and it's for two you sickos!"

In a moment they found themselves in a car on the wheel mets around making Chaud grab Sweetie and use protoshield he then called out" Mini bomber!" the thing appeared "Sweetie throw it!"

the unicorn used magic to throw it and it exploded killing the virus as he got up and spotted the door broken and the car tilted making them land on the roof of the next car," so we have to go through all Twelve going to be a long day!" he said summoning his sword hand to cut open the roof and drop in.

there was a ice cube dog with he grabbed sweetie jumped over the ice block it spat and stabbed it deleting it.

the floor fell open and they landed on the next car as he said," going to be a really long day!"

to be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

In the last Car Chaud was slashing through virus quickly before cutting Cookie free She jumped but Sweetie belle said," this is Chaud he says he is merged with some one called Protoman and he is dating big sister! This is all to weird!"

they all then found themselves back in a tent as Chaud held his sword out as he said," This is one big mind Screw!"

Clownman then laughed, "why yes I know and I am having a blast!" in a moment spiders with Clown heads came crawling down and Cookie and Sweetie jumped on to chaud's heads as he said, "…. I feel dirty right now! Area steal in download!"

In a moment they vanished to appeared at the door as the mares jumped off and ran out the door he turned and called out " Step sword in download!" in a moment he was behind the clown spiders and they where all slashed in half!

As the virus deleted message came up he ran for the exit! Next they where in a hall of mirrors as he said, "Oh crap! If I was a betting man I would say one of my refractions are about to step out of the mirror!"

In a moment a blue tinted Protoman stepped out sword hand and everything as more came form the mirros! The mother daughter hugged and screamed so loud some mirros shattered.

Protoman charged in blocking strikes with his sword and being quick to avoid," I know how this works!" he said slashing a mirror making one brake! " brake the mirror brake the clone and if I do something you all will!"

In a moment Sweetie start bucking mirrors as she said," YOU HEARD HIM MOM!" her mother copied going, "oh yes sweetie I heard! Wish I didn't! so much bad luck!"

Chaud kept blocking strikes form the cloned swords as they shattered. He kept avoiding and before long there was just one mirror clone Protoman! Chaud ducked the swing and stabbed him in the gut making the last mirror shatter.

Cross fusion Protoman smiled as he said," well that was a thing that happened!" he said blinking," I am a hero so I am holding it together on the outside but trust me on the inside I am screaming on the fact I just saw myself shatter like glass about a hundred times!"

Cookie held a hoof up and said," oh allow me AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" her mouth was held closed by Chaud's hand as he said, "ssssshhhh do you hear that!"

there was carnival pipe organ music up ahead! Sweetie turned but saw a giant stone wall only way to go was forward towards the creepy music.

While walking Cookie asked," so what are your plans with my oldest daughter?"

Chaud looked at her," to love her as long as she will let me!" Sweetie belle mouth, "oh he's good!"

Soon they stepped out to what was a freak show gallery the pip organ being played by a met with it's pick axe and the hero had to say, "Well now…. That's talent" he then walked along with the mares looking in the cages to see mutated virus.

there was a billy that had a fish head! A fish head with wings! Swordy's with spiderlegs. Sniper Joes with monkey legs.

Sweetie belle looked around and said,"…. So creepy! Please till me they will stay in there cages!" Her mother was quick to say, "no pony here can make that promise sweetie honey!"

Chaud then Came to what looked like a card chip floating in a cage as he said," Oh that's deadly poison and crazy in a cage I know was infected by it once!"

That is when a massive arm appeared and grabbed the ship shovering it into Chaud's Icon making him fall back to the wall as he screamed in pain! Dark aura flaring!

Sweetie walked over but chaud held his hand out as he said, "NO NO RUN! THAT THING MAKES THINGS EVIL! RUN FORM ME!" he said his mouth turning fanged as he was trying to fight the change to cross fusion dark Protoman!

The Mares ran for there lives and watching on a movie protector was a tied up Rarity who was horrified.

Clownman was some how eating popcorn when his mouth didn't move as he said, "isn't this wonderful your boyfriend will kill your little sister and mother and you are the first pony to see it mommy!"

Rarity looked to the clown and said," YOU MONSTER!" the navi then said," Why thank you!"

In the freakshow! Sweetie belle was crying as Cookie pulled her behind a corner! Cross fusion Dark Protoman was hissing dark aura around him as he walked around and Sweetie whispered, "it's like when Discord flipped my sister and her friends personalities! We need to remind him of who he is!"

Cookie then mouthed, "We don't know him so be quite so he will leave!" they then heard a roar and started running again as there he was sword in hand.

his red color had become purple as he walked forward slowly sword hand out! Sweetie belle then raised a hoof and said , "Mr Chaud think of my big sister Rarity!" he stopped the left side of his head seemd to return to normal as the aura was being forced off!

the sword hand became normal as that hand grabbed the face as he roared in pain, "RUN RUN!"

Cookie looked back they where in a dead end, "No where to run! If thinking of my daughter triggered this then you have my blessing! Think of you two happily every after with a few foals! Come on think happy thoughts to force out the bad ones!" she sound like she was begging.

Protoman banged his had against a wall screaming in pain, "OUT OF MY HEAD!" more of the dark aura was peeling away revealing him as he was! He then grabbed his Icon and twisted it! "Oh fuck fuck fuck!" he said pulling on it! it was coming off the dark Aura being pulled towards as he struggled to get it off, "fuck fuck fuck!" he called out in pain!

before long he ripped it off! And called out, "Back up data chip in download! Reset!" he called out throwing the icon away as the dark aura and the mutation was pulled in it it!

the cross fused being fell to his knees in pain holding his head as the icon reformed or at least a new one and when it was over he fell down sword hand becoming normal and he panted! Before getting up and he heard Protoman asking," how did we get here!"

he then say the dark aura covered icon through chaud's eyes and said," Ok gotten! But cross fusion ending!"

in a moment there was a burst and Crossfusion Protoman became just Protoman who got up! Sweetie belle blinked, "Chaud?"

Protoman shock his head," No me and his fusion ended it's just Protoman! " in a moment chaud's window opened! He looked to be on the floor, "Sorry Protoman! I much pain to refuse! I'll do what I can form the here!"

Protoman summoned his sword as he said, "Well now we are lower on power and wait the area changed!"

Protoman saw a shadow down on them and he called out, "run!" they all did as what looked like swordman appeared tied to his back was Hondo gagged.

Cookie just screamed!

to be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Sword man was charging swinging his two swords slash spear heads at Protoman!

Chaud was watching looking at his battle chip folder, "Hondo is on his back and we still have circus man!" he groaned he was still on the ground as he said," One last area steal make it count Protoman!"

In a moment the Navi vanished and appeared on the sword navi's back as it jumped up! Protoman quickly summoned his sword as he fell down cutting the stallion free!

he Fell right in to protoman's arms as he landed on the on his back! As the stallion ran away to hide with his wife and young daughter! Swordman came down cone forming right on top of him and Chaud said, "Straw doll download!"

the doll appeared and was stabbed the force absorbed and fired it off shattering the red sword slash head in the body!

Protoman rolled away as he said," STAY HIDING!" the head and lower bodyless torso then suck it's yellow handed sword into it's body replacing it's head and lower body blade.

the enemy navi held it's one sword as he said, "you may have freed the stallion Protoman! But you are drained you don't have the cross fusion boost even if you do delete me Circus man will easily end you!"

Protoman had his sword arm out as he declared, "probably right probably!" Swordman charged with an over head only for A triple sized Z saber to appear in protoman's freehand!

Chaud called out, "Z saber and katanas trible download!" he called out as Protoman's blade hand became normal for the triple sized Katana to appear.

While using the Energy blade to hold back the sword Protoman slashed it with the katana! Shattering both blades. Leaving sword man holding a handle wit ha few inches of broken blade above it.

The navi put it away and summoned a normal board sword to his hand to slash! Protoman held the Z-saber with both hands blocking it's strikes.

Protoman was being pushed back and he jumped back and took a gamble "here we go!" he throw it in to the handle slash head on the shoulders of Swordman! He smirked as the sword was deleted upon impact.

In a moment the headless body plugged in the handle of it's last sword to allow it to continue fighting!

Protoman summoned his natural built in blade and stated, "And how the hell are you going to fight me with no legs!?" the navi held it's sword with one hand and used the other to stand and hop towards him.

the red navi blinked as he said," well now… creative got to give him that!" He jumped back To avoid the slash, "Chaud Man! This isn't going so well!" he spoke using his sword hand to block a broad sword swing. "you are like a pogo stick!"

Chaud was looking at the folder," only ten battle chips left! Got it barrier in download!" Protoman then charged as the force field appeared.

the enemy navi swung his blade destroying it but Protoman jumped making both his arms become blades as he slashed across the enemy navi slashed down!

as Swordman's final head was destroyed off came Protoman's left arm! As the torso fell down lifelessly the injuried navi screamed as he stabbed the icon making the torso brake apart in to data cubes as a voice said, "Navi deleted!"

As the Pony family ran in Chuad moved to download two recovery chups making protoman's arm reform! The navi moved it as operator spoke up, " seven battle chips left!"

Protoman saw the door and ran for it," then let's make this fast!" As soon as he was inside he cut Rarity Free!

that is when Clownman showed up clapping, "well you did Protoman you made it all the way here!" he then throw cards as Rarity Ran to her Family asking, "I SAW EVERYTHING HE IS JUST TOYING WITH PROTOMAN NOW!"

Protoman went to slash the cards Only for them to explode into smoke! Under the cover of it Clownman appeared behind Protoman and gave an open palm strike to him!

the strike made the long haired Navi scream and fall over in pain leaking Data form his back form the blunt force.

Clown man smiled as he saw the data being repaired, "and six battle ships left!" he then summoned what looked like a sword made out of a massive joker playing card as bit as him on a juggling pin for a handle!

he slashed it happily and rapidly Protoman blocking till the netop said, "Wide sword download!" in a moment the bulit in sword became the wide sword allowing Protoman to block with his built in one and Slash Clown man across his mask!

clownman jumped back and smiled," And five Let's take a chance of view shall we!" he then turned his icon!

in a moment they appeared in on the roof of Chaud's rower in a dimensional area in a moment Rarity ran down to try and get her boyfriend out of here, "DON'T LET HIM BLOW UP THE BUILDING CHAUD IS IN IT!"

Clown man then changed in a flash becoming What looked like a clear sphere that held his icon with a clear comedy and tragedy mask spinning around it! Massive four fingers clown gloves two of them hovering by it.

the general's voice said," time to play!" his first clown hand went in for a rocket munch! Making a triple download of Muramasa come in! the weapon appearing in protoman's left hand replacing his wide sword!

As protoman's style changed in reaction! He charged in giving two quick slashed to delete the glove!

When the second one came in the red navi used a third slash but to his shock the index middle and thumb parts of the glove still remained.

clownman then said," And two!" the remains of the fist then charged at him! Only for Protoman to give another slash making his blade brake but with it the glove!

Clown man happily laugh as the face span green and purple beams of energy coming form his mask's eye holes Protoman running around holding a katana and a z-saber his last two battle chips to try and deflect the beams while Rarity's family ran in after with Rarity Calling out to them!

Chaud was on Rarity's back as the unicorn said," We need to get out of her ethat fashion victim is going to bring the house down upon us!"

Chaud looked at his pet screen, "I am out of battle chips! I can't help Protoman anymore!" he was crying.

At the edge Lan was standing with Maylu and both holding battle chip gates as they said," DON'T WORRY PROTOMAN MAN LET'S GO LIFE SWORD!" both loading in the program advance.

Making two of them appear in protoman's hands as he smiled giving two slashes that's shock waves destroyed the comedy mask! "Just one face left!" he held out his left arms and jumped with jet power form one battle chip as two hero swords appeared on his arms.

In a moment the navi screamed as the mask fired it's laser blasts! There was a bang that filled the area. When it was over on the roof! Protoman stood no arms over Clownman's icon!

the red navi stepped on it deleting it bring back the element of generosity as the voice said," navi deleted!" As the area faded and Protoman returned to cyber space he said," show's over!"

to be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

In Chaud's tower on the floor right below the roof a dimensional area was up Protoman was walking around it with Rarity's parents and Sweetie belle he was looking around,' this defense is the only thing that stopped clown man's beams bring the place down to the ground! As soon as it turns off the roof will fall in knocking down this floor and repeat till the ground. It's only giving us enough time to move everything out!"

Sweetie belle held her chin with her hooves, "gee so a magic barrier was the only thing stopping the clown form crushing us when we where escaping! Don't like that!"

Meanwhile.

Rainbow dash in human form was walking around the City She saw Rika and pride holding hands, Lan and Maylu kissing.

She sighed She passed by Fluttershy on a bark bench looking at photos of her and discord she sighed again and walked into an ally way, "jack in rainbow dash!" in a moment she appeared in the cyber world flying over net city happily.

till she looked down to see Applejack showing Trenderhoof around and she looked sad," he beat me to it! she goes both ways!That could have been me and AJ if Cosmos didn't bring us here!"

She looked sad again So she took off at high speed appearing on the open internet!

she was by a dark net hub and she could see Twilight and Sombra sitting down rubbing noses and she looked sick, "Gross to cute!" she said flying off again.

She then sighed, "Rarity is off helping Chaud get everyting out of his tower! Pinkie pie and Dingo are judging a baking contest together she is loving that date! Everyone dating and I am all alone!"

she sadly said landing on some kind of tower" And no single mares who like mares in Canterlot! They are all spoken for or only into stallions! Why are all the good mares taken or straight!?" she asked stomping on the ground feeling lonely and seemed to be crying.

She then looked down to see the reverse cross fused Magnetman and gyro man the two holding hands, " Now I have to watch Tesla and charlie's love! I even struck out with Jasmine , Chaud's secretary Anetta and even ironically Ms. Yuri! How can a lady named Yuri be straight? I mean her name literally means lady who likes ladies, and she likes guys!? What kind of ironic ass joke is that?"

she was crying feeling all alone and unlovable would do that to someone.

unknown to her Cosmos was watching laughing at her misery.

the being smirked as she pulled out the element of Loyalty. In a moment she used it to create a female navi.

the lady had model figure in a black body suit! But Green belt that had her cosmos icon. Pink right leg boot, red left, blue right arm gauntlet, yellow right one, purple left shoulder pad, orange right one, a yellow generic navi helmet, with silver hair. Her left eye as black, the right golden.

the navi turned her hands into paint brush to right out in rainbow ink, "Artwoman is ready my queen!"

She then logged out of equestria and on to the cyber verse. The navi then started painting changing her wing as she was drawing a three dimensional figure, "Now then Let's look at Rainbows know crushes!" she said looking at images of Twilight applejack pinkie pie and spitfire.

She painted a blank white pony mare body and said, "Now we can't go Two marry sue here, " but half have wings half don't! earth of pegasus!"

She drew a coin and flipped it with a kick. It landed on heads, "Earth! No wings." She made the mare light orange in color with a purple Mane. Gave her pretty blue eyes abd some muscle mass to make her look like the pony version of a hot female jock.

Art woman then drew on the cutie mark! Two rings with female symbol on them and she said, "and I give you Opera creative! Special skill throwing same sex weddings! You will love Rainbow dash and bring her to me to erase!"

the mare walked off with a skip in her step giving off a happy pinkie pie smile, "yeppy betty!" She said happily.

Arti woman turned her hands back to normal and smiled," Can I make it or what?" she said hands on her hips, " Now for a meeting that will set Rainbow dash's heart a blaze!"

Later on Rainbow dash was flying along the net hearing screams she flow to see Opera galloping form virus.

the virus looked like white orbs with a black dot, spinning blades of each rainbow color rotating around them making them spinning heels of death after her.

Rainbow in a moment used her speed to hit the Virus on the head knocking them out, "Leave her alone!"

Opera watched blushing as she spotted it and trotted over to kiss rainbow's cheek, "My hero! I am Opera creative! My cutie mark is for throwing same sex weddings! What's your name my lovely hero!" she said sounding flirting.

Rainbow's heart was racing as she blushed but managed to force out, "Rainbow dash of the wonder bolts fastest pony alive!"

Opera trotted forward rubbing her tail under rainbow's chin making the pony blush so much she was purple now as the flirting mare said, "Most ponies would view that as a bad thing outside of racing but I think it's cute!" She then winked, making Rainbow's eyes widened as steam came out of her ears.

the few days

Pinkie pie was in the human world talking to Dingo at Scilab as she said, "My pinkie sense is going off all the time around Rainbow's new marefriend! I mean rainbow hasn't left the cyberworld in days! Because her girlfriend is scared of leaving it by picking up a D.E.T I mean even rarity's family got over that and moved in with her and Chaud at his back up mansion!"

Dingo crossed his arms, "I was reverse cross fused when she walked by me fighting virus the virus didn't hurt her! That's weird that targeted all the other ponies in that area of the net work why not her!?" he said agreeing.

Pinkie pie held her D.E.t" you revere crossfuse with hawkie! I'll jack in and we will tail her!"

Meanwhile on the cyberverse.

Opera had a new little house on the line between it and Canterlot her home was a bright building that looked like a cottage with pink walls, red roof orange window grains, blue roses in the window boxes, yellow curtains, with green spots, and a purple chimney!

the mare was inside looking at reverse Crossfusioned tomahawk man and pinkie pie watching her form behind some random floating Data.

she sighed," they will never know!" she said looking at a picture of her and rainbow dash's date She sighed sadly.

She was enjoying being with Rainbow dash of curse she would she was made to love the mare but she didn't want to hurt her Dashie, but then there was her mother to worry about.

Artwoman would have her plot if she didn't listen. She gulped She told Dashie her mother was an evil woman she just couldn't say, "Dashie I love you because my mommy is one of comso's generals given life by your element and she made me to love you to sneak attack you!" She want to say it she just couldn't her mom would kill her.

to be continued


	14. Chapter 14

In a net city library Opera was checking out some Data tracks on real world locations and flowers happily trotting out with Rainbow dash rolling her eyes saying, "you are such an Egghead."

Watching form a corner was Dingo reverse crossfused with his navi and Pinkie pie. The pink pony said," Wait? Egghead was her way of flirting with Twilight! ? Makes sense I am amre enough to admit Twilight's plot is fine!"

Said alicorn trotted behind them as she said," why thanks Pinkie. No fillyfoolerly!" the couple Spying jumped at that one!

Up next Opera was out in the middle of a cyber space path walking along Rainbow flying overhead, deleting bird virus using a long sword battle chip making money drop with Opera was happily gathering as she said," thanks honey!"

Watching form a path farther away was Pinkie pie and Dingo with spy glasses as the human on the net said, "Feeling like a pirate!"

Pinkie pie nodded as she said, "me and my friends made friends with a group of air pirates once! That was fun! I liked saying booty! Take our booties to the booty! Heheheheh!" she then slapped herself and said, "focus pinkie pie!"

Later on in the net!

Opera was on a phone saying, "Mom she's my girlfriend and I love her!... well I think I love her….. Ok yeah that is a stereotype but …. Will you let me get a word in mom?... What do you mean you don't give a shit!... Well you know what buck you mom!" she then slammed the phone down on the cyber world boot hand walked out pissed.

Dingo was on a bench reading a news section as he said," well…. She has mommy issues!"

Pinkie pie popped out form behind her, "she is too clean! Too too clean! It's creepy clean! Creepy as shit! I am going to go crack the call!" she then ran into a booth and put a coin in and hit recall.

In a moment an answering machine said," this is artwoman one of cosmos generals' answering machine!" the pink pony's eyes widened as she hung it up and said, "… yep all I need to know!"

She then slowly trotted," her mother is one of cosmos' generals Dingo!"

Crossfusion Tomahawkman jumped as he said," SAY WHAT? We have to tell Dashie!"

they ran off only to hear screams and there in an ally way Opera was against a wall being whipped by Artowman who was holding a rainbow bullwhip, "I BROUGH YOU IN TO THIS WORLD AND I CAN TAKE YOU OUT LITTLE BITCH!"

the pony was crying, "Mommy stop I promise I'll be good!" the navi roared, "THAT'S THE PROBLEM YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE BAD!"

Rainbow dash fly in with a wide sword battle chip only for more of those rainbow blade Virus to come out this time there blades fired off like missiles hitting Rainbow in the wing knocking her out of the air and hitting her a lot!

Dashie was screaming before long her D.E.T glow, "safey system jacking out!" she held her hoof out screaming " NO!" as she was jacked out.

Pinkie pie sighed as she said," I am going to hate myself for this in the morning! Water tower in townload!" the tower then fired off hitting Artwoman stunning her allowing the crying Opera to gallop out of the ally and hide behind them!

Artwoman growled as she tried to whip pinkie pie only for Dingo's hand Axe to cut her weapon.

the General navi growled as she logged out of the area and Pinkie pie, "you know I hate myself now!"

Later on Opera was holding her hind legs to her chest with her fornt legs crying in a Scilab cell! Dashie was screaming, "LET ME SEE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Applejack trotted up and was first to say, "She was made by Cosmos general!" before Rainbow dash could speak Trenderhoof usedh is magic to hold her mouth closed.

The stallion said," Not to be maneplainy I know you filly foolers hate that, but If artwoman dies She could die!" Rainbow's eyes widened as trender went out, "We haven't seen any trace of a general left behind after final deletion! Those undead navis still stood because lichman reincarnated himself. The clowned virus and navis vanished with clownman! For all we know she is a hostage!"

He then let her speak and Rainbow said,".. if you hadn't done that I won't have listened so I forgive! Ok how do we save my girlfriend!?"

in the real world Lan was running the scan program in the cell be said Maylu who said, "that's the thing Rainbow she is appearing as just a picture made by an art program! Not a real program! She isn't a real thing! She basically ink on a page!"

Rainbow gasped and said," BUT SHE IS REAL SHE IS ALIVE!" she was cut off by lan saying," BECAUSE ARTWOMAN IS ALIVE AND REAL!"

the mare stopped as Maylu said," what trenderhoof said appears to be right the only thing stopping her form being just a statue is the fact she is linked to artwoman! We can't stop the general with out ending her!"

Rainbow was crying as Applejack sighed," and we's needs to take down the general!" Rainbow gasped but Megaman appeared.

the blue navi said, "doesn't mean we can't try to change the link! You want to save your girlfriend come with me Dashie!"

the rainbow pony walked over with Megaman to the cell as it dropped and megaman made his icon glow as did the two mare's Cutie marks. "I am using double soul right now to try and trade data between you two!"

Rainbow dash saw code data leaving her cutie mark moving before megaman's and into Opera. As the same thing was happening the other way, "this code change will either Save her or doom you both! Just hope you are lucky! And this works!"

In the real world Lan was looking on his P.e.T " yeah but there isn't enough code for this to work! I'll load in a patch!" he said loading in a beast chip, "the beast factor is our strongest just hope it works for you!"

Opera was glowing as the data was loading in and Megaman stopped," it's over!" he then changed to number soul and scanned rainbow, "ok Rainbow is good , but we won't know about opera till the upload is finished!"

opera was covered in data rings making a sphere that only her silhouette could be seen through with glowing blue eyes. The mare in said spoke her voice sounding digital, "Dashie are you out there I'm scared!"

Rainbow was crying, "yeah I am here! I'm not leaving yourside!"

Elsewhere in the network.

Artwoman was walking around net city as she made her left hand a brush to draw a portal! She stepped out into Scilab as a dimensional appeared " I drew it and it became real that's my shit!"

in a moment Lan and Maylu crossfused and entered the room together as Lan said, "Ok just a word woman! You are a horrible mother!"

artwoman smiled as she summoned Rainbow whips to attack with, "I know that's what I was trying to be dumbass!"

to be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

it's side!

the stick figure arms also had weapons a badly drawn shield for the left a katana for the right, "art doesn't have to be pretty to work!" she then slashed the massive sword making Maylu jump back as the floor was cut in half!

Megaman quickly flow to Roll and grabbed her flying off Lan then said, "I'll Avoid the attacks you snipe with roll arrow only plan we've got!"

Roll start firing she was aiming the best she could but the shield kept shanging shape and size to block the area while she slashed at them.

While she wasn't landing a hit she was damaging the building," go ahead flee I'll just damage the walls and end the area you may be able to save yourselves with a reverse or build In area but the damage will still brake the system and end my traitor daughter's life! Rainbow will never smile again! I would have had a win!"

she laughed insanely as she slashed rapidly.

In cyberspace Opera spoke to Dashie, "Dashie you have to go you are the only one fast enough to smash her icon!"

Rainbow put a hoof to the sphere, "but I can't leave you! it's not done you could!.. "she was crying as opera said, "I'm not a hero! You are! Sometimes heroes have to make a choice they regret! I am that choice! Go save the world and let me Go! You have to or you are no the mare I love!"

Rainbow was crying as she said, "Dam it! being Good sucks Ass!" she then jacked out of cyber space and jacked into the Lab were she flow off making a sonic rainboom hit the room as she landed two front hoves on the icon braking it and grabbing her element in her teeth as it reformed.

artwoman was deleted well and truly delete! As the dimensional area end Rainbow was back in cyberspace but to her shock the sphere was still there Opera's shadow in cube parts but still there an eye looking at her.

In a moment Roll and megaman arrived, the pink navi said, "there is something Called Cache data! A ghostly print of what was! With can be used to restore things to about ninety " she then moved her hair bands to poke the orb and make it glow and spin again. " the orb has Cache Data of Opera with it can pull together to reform her!"

Rainbow was crying as she hugged it," Opera! You make it!" the faint voice of Opera spoke as the cubes reformed, "most of me Dashie most of me! don't even know if there is enough for this to finish!"

Megaman changed to roll soul and moved his binds to hit the orb as he uploaded data, "here I'll add in another patch note! If this doesn't work nothing will! Now we wait! It's going to be awhile!"

he said as a box saying estimate finish time two weeks.

for those weeks Dashie did not leave Scilab! She would sit down there with bentos brought in form the real world and a bucket! She would sleep on a pill on the cold digital floor.

she would not leave opera's side through it all! She would talk to her to make sure she was still in there, "Still in there opera!? You forming ok?"

Opera's still digital voice said, "yeas but I don't know what this Code is doing! I am defiantly not going to be a pony anymore!"

the pegasus put a hoof to the orb and happily said, "Doesn't matter to me if you come out a virus I will still love you!"

A few days later the count down was ending and in a moment there was a burst and there were the orb was, was now a Krini! She had her old color scheme but her scales were blue she got up shaking on her feet as she said, "well how do I look?"

Dashie hugged her and said," beautiful because I love you!" she and her girlfriend the nhappily kissed.

Meanwhile in Equestria the next element Cosmos had in hand was kindness.

A new general was being made! This one would be different.

In a moment the element became what looked like a female humanoid white tiger wearing a necklace with a cosmos navi icon! She had pure red eyes as she hissed her fangs becoming saber teeth as she said, "sabertooth at your service lady Cosmos! But getting the beast factor form Artwoman's failure I will not let you done!"

she then vanished in light

to be continued.


End file.
